This is a phase I trial of Peripheral Blood Progenitor Cells mobilized by Recombinant Methionyl Human Stem Cell Factor (r-metHuSCF) and Filgrastim (r-metHuG-CSF) in patients with intermediate or immunoblastic high-grade Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma.